


Little Mowgli's Classroom

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: “It’s probably best we didn’t try to stick him in a school. I don’t think they would have taken to Mowgli,” Eve mused. He should have started kindergarten the previous fall, but he was so far advanced they didn’t even bother to register him anywhere. And it wasn’t like they had a neighborhood elementary school. They didn’t even have a permanent address and at the moment, electricity.Just a little piece of family fluff. :)





	Little Mowgli's Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the music video for Paul Brandt's new song "The Journey".
> 
> I just thought this seemed like a good compromise between settling down and wild adventures. I could see them living off the grid between missions. That being said, both do still work for the Library, they just have better work/life balance.
> 
> Enjoy! Please review!

Flynn flailed his arms to keep himself upright as the backdoor to the Annex unceremoniously dropped him into the rocky terrain of Utah.  He spun around trying to orient himself. The sight of a shirtless, towheaded little boy loping over the red dirt told him he was in the right place.

“Oliver!?” A distant voice yelled. The boy ignored it, continuing after the lizard he was chasing. Flynn squinted to see Eve standing with a hand shading her eyes, scanning the area to find the child.

“I’ve got him!” Flynn returned loudly, reaching an arm out to catch the boy around the waist.

“No, sceloporus tristichus,” Oliver yelped, squirming in his hold, reaching for the lizard. Flynn smirked at his use of the scientific name. If he was a betting man, he’d bet that he and Eve had a future zoologist on their hands.

“We’ll hunt lizards later, you know better than to run off without telling Mom,” Flynn chastised gently, as he righted his son in his arms and pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair.

“You promise?” the child looked up at him, his blue eyes going round.

“Of course. We have a book to finish, don’t we?” Flynn chuckled. They were learning all about the wildlife surrounding their current home. Oliver and Flynn read about the different species every night, then went to search for real life examples in the daylight.

“Welcome home, Librarian,” Eve greeted as they closed in on their campground.

“Hello, my gorgeous Guardian,” he returned, setting Oliver in front of her.

“What happened to your ‘Hey Mom, I’m going out to play’?” she addressed her son. The little boy suddenly found his dusty black hiking boots very interesting.

“Sorry Mom, I saw the lizard and forgot,” he mumbled.

“Like father, like son,” Eve breathed, sending a pointed look towards Flynn. He shrugged helplessly, knowing she was right. “Go wash up, it’s almost time to eat,” she instructed Oliver, reaching out to brush his long bangs out of his eyes. Oliver darted towards the water spigot.

Flynn took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his wife, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“Hi,” he whispered when they finally broke apart.

“Hi,” she smiled. “How is everyone?”

“Everyone is good. All in one piece. Asking about you and the family,” Flynn relayed. The familiar mix of guilt and longing crossed Eve’s face.  “Eve…” he started.

“No Flynn, I’m their guardian,” she responded just like she always did.

“And you always will be, you are just guarding someone else at the moment,” he quipped, his hand dropping to her swollen belly that had just started to peek out from under the edge of her tank top. Eve never went into the field while pregnant. Not only for her safety but for the safety of her Librarians. It put them all at risk, for many reasons.

“She’s over here,” Eve corrected, moving his hand to where she last felt movement from their daughter. It was still a little early for him to feel the movement, but she’d been feeling the telltale flutters the last week or so.

For a moment, Flynn was entranced by the thought of his daughter moving and growing inside his wife’s body. As a man of science and learning, the whole concept of pregnancy intrigued him, but what was even more was the emotional impact. He never thought he’d love anyone more than he loved learning, then he met Eve. Then he never thought he’d love anyone nearly as much as he loved her, but along came Oliver and proved him wrong once again. Now they were bringing another life into this world and his heart was bursting.

“Um…” he started, pulling himself out of his reverie. He met her eyes, his brow furrowed like he was trying to remember a fact just out of his reach. “You said something about food,” he recalled, clearing his throat against the sudden swell of emotion.

“The mess tent,” she smiled, having watched the whole moment play across his face. She knew exactly where his mind went. Before she let him go she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Naturally, he ducked his head to hide the blush she still invoked after all their years together. His hand shifted to intertwine with hers, leading her to their makeshift kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Flynn and Oliver made a quick jaunt into desert to study any manner of creature. They returned shortly before sunset, in enough time to set up a bonfire and cook s’mores. Flynn sat against a log, Eve sitting between his legs. They both watched their little boy. He stood on the other side of the fire, face smeared with marshmallow and head cocked towards the sky, searching out constellations. The flames made his almost white hair glow and his sun kissed skin went from rich brown to golden. He was such a beautiful boy, Oliver Baird Carsen. Six years old and fiercely independent. He had his dad’s huge heart and zest for learning, but his personality was much more Eve, quiet and observant. Eve watched as he smacked at a bug on his shoulder.

“Oliver, are you sure you don’t want to put a shirt on?” she asked. The more she thought about it, she couldn’t remember the last time her son had worn a shirt. Hiking boots, shorts, and an occasional hat were his normal get up in the summer. It was like he wore one less article of clothing for every extra article Flynn wore.

“No, I’m ok,” the boy declined, poking a finger into the air to pinpoint which star he was studying.

“It’s probably best we didn’t try to stick him in a school. I don’t think they would have taken to Mowgli,” Eve mused. He should have started kindergarten the previous fall, but he was so far advanced they didn’t even bother to register him anywhere. And it wasn’t like they had a neighborhood elementary school. They didn’t even have a permanent address and at the moment, electricity.

Instead of settling down, they took to traveling. They wanted their children to grow up with an idea of how big the world really was. At six, Oliver had been to nearly every continent and countless countries. They would set up camp wherever their hearts desired and stayed as long as they wanted. Of course, they were never too far away from a door to be able to step back into the Library at a moment’s notice, whether it be for their regular Guardian/Librarian duty or just a need for civilization for a few days.

“You think he needs a school?” Flynn asked, looking from his son to the piece of sky his eyes were set on.

“Cygnus,” Oliver pointed out. Flynn easily found the large cross formation overhead.

“Very good,” Flynn praised, lifting his hand to point out the constellation to Eve.

“The swan,” the child added proudly. “Or the Northern Cross,” he shrugged. Eve couldn’t help but smile. With the way Flynn spouted facts, Oliver was always trying to impress him with his knowledge, to show him he was listening.

“Ok, maybe he doesn’t need a school,” she finally conceded. It was really her only reservation about living off the grid. She just didn’t want him to be at any kind of a disadvantage. At the same time she didn’t think she had the heart to force her little Mowgli into a polo shirt and make him sit in a stuffy classroom to learn something he probably already knew. She felt Flynn laugh behind her.

“When Jenkins gets tired of teaching him while we're on missions and he stops taking an interest in everything around him, we’ll worry about getting him a school. Until then, the whole world is Mowgli’s classroom and what could be better than that?” Flynn remarked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now if you ladies will excuse me, class is in session,” he added, sliding out from behind her. He moved to scoop Oliver into his arms.

“Nothing could be better than this,” Eve agreed, stroking a hand over her belly as she watched her husband explain the galaxy to their son.


End file.
